


And Afi Makes Six

by kuzibah



Series: Loki in Furs [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Technically intersex pregnancy), Childbirth, Children, Domestic, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Slave Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzibah/pseuds/kuzibah
Summary: This story takes place a little more than a year before the epilogue in “The Thrall Prince: Hidden in Mist.”Loki makes a request. Bucky makes a plan. Bucky and Loki spend time together. Loki tells stories. There is dancing. Loki has unexpected difficulties. Help arrives. A new family member arrives. Thor brings gifts for all. Steve, Bucky, and Loki have a night out. There is an epilogue that points at the next story.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Loki in Furs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155875
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	And Afi Makes Six

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a little more than a year before the epilogue in “The Thrall Prince: Hidden in Mist.” In the epilogue, the twins who were born in that story have been joined by a baby brother, Afi, who was Bucky’s child. At the time, I didn’t write up the whole detailed story of Afi’s birth because I thought it would just be apparent in context, and I’d already told a birth story. But it just kept niggling at me. At the same time, I realized we hadn’t seen much of Loki and Bucky together, how their relationship grew, so I decided it made sense to combine them. There are also a lot more mpreg (they really need an intersex-preg tag) details than there were in the previous story, so if this isn’t your thing, stop reading after Bucky and Loki get together. As always, Kudos and Comments are the best. Thanks!

“Loki! Loki, what’s wrong?”

Steve and his family had just finished breakfast and Bucky had taken the twins out to run off some energy in the yard when Loki had dropped smoothly to his knees beside Steve and was now crouching with his forehead pressed to the top of Steve’s foot.

“Please, Loki,” Steve said as gently as he could. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Loki sat up and back on his heels, but he kept his eyes lowered and Steve could tell from the tension in his neck and shoulders that the collar was pressuring him somehow. “I have a… request of you,” Loki finally managed.

“Loki, you don’t have to beg like that,” Steve said, putting his hand on Loki’s arm. 

“I do,” Loki said, unmoving. “The collar compels me thus.” His mouth twisted bitterly. “My former master took particular delight in seeing me to grovel for the barest necessities.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t,” Steve said. “Can you ask quickly?”

Loki gave a nod, but then hesitated, frowning. Steve squeezed his arm reassuringly. 

“I wish to have another child,” Loki blurted out.

Steve felt his heart beat faster. Part of him was still getting used to being a father in the first place, but Sarah and Valdr had brought so much love into their home he was instantly excited by the idea of expanding their family. He had always felt he’d missed out being an only child, especially at dinners or sleepovers with Bucky’s family, and the twins were getting to the age where they didn’t need constant attention. It would be nice to have another baby to cuddle.

“We’ll have to talk to Bucky,” Steve said. “But I’m definitely up for it.”

“Yes, well, that’s the other thing,” Loki said. “I think James should be this next child’s father.”

+++

“Hell, yes,” Bucky said. “I love kids. I think you should have a whole pack of them, since you’re asking. And when we run out of room, we’ll build on…”

“Bucky, I think you missed the point,” Steve said. “We want _you_ to be the father.”

Bucky’s mouth dropped open and he sat back heavily on the couch. Loki and Steve slid closer on either side, and Loki took his hand.

“I do not suggest this frivolously, my dear James,” Loki said. “I have given this a good deal of thought, and I think this will be good for our family. You’re already such a good parent to Sarah and Valdr…”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Bucky said, finding his voice. “I… I’m honored, really, but I can’t have children.”

Steve and Loki both frowned. “Why not?” Steve said.

“Well, HYDRA, you know,” Bucky said. “They couldn’t have one of their assets making babies.” Bucky gave an embarrassed laugh. “I mean, I never thought too much about it, even before. I knew I didn’t want to marry a girl I wouldn’t love like that, and up until three years ago, I didn’t know any guys could even have babies, so it wasn’t something I was planning on, anyway.”

“Bucky…” Steve said quietly.

“Look, it’s fine,” Bucky assured them. “I love your kids like my own. And I’m sorry, Loki, if I’d thought about this I’d have told you…”

“I could heal you,” Loki said, looking pointedly at Bucky’s lap.

“What?”

“With my magic,” Loki said. “I need only be given the order.”

“I…” Bucky looked uncertainly between Steve and Loki. “I need some time to think about this.”

“Of course,” Steve nodded.

“Take what time you need,” Loki agreed.

+++

Bucky gave himself a full night and a day, and it was only at bedtime, when Loki was sitting on the bench at the foot of their bed, combing the braids from his hair, that Bucky went down on one knee in front of the alien and took Loki’s face in his hands. 

“My answer is yes,” he said.

Loki’s face broke with a grin. “Oh, James, my darling,” he said. “We must tell Steve at once.”

“Tell me what?” Steve said, entering from the bath.

“Just hang on,” Bucky said. “I want to do this my own way.”

Loki nodded and sat forward, and Steve knew enough not to say anything.

“I love you, Loki,” Bucky said, “and you know I would do anything for you. But, I kind of came into this halfway through. I never got to… fall for you. Romance you. Get to know you in the usual ways.”

“There is nothing usual about me, James,” Loki said slyly.

“I know that,” Bucky said. “But, I still feel like I missed that part. So, can we try it?”

“What did you have in mind?”

Bucky swung himself up and sat beside Loki, taking the demigod’s hand and gazing up thoughtfully. “Just a nice night out,” he said. “Dinner, maybe dancing. A walk under the stars.”

Loki gave a quick glance to Steve, then said, “very well. We shall have to plan. I need to build up a lot of slack, so to speak. And we need a plan if I become restrained.”

“We’ll work that out,” Steve said. “I think it’s a great idea. I’ll call Tony tomorrow.”

+++

“For the last time, Steve, it will be fine.”

It had been five days since Bucky had asked Loki for their “date,” and the demigod had spent the preceding 48 hours in near-complete silence (except for when he was with the children) to build up as much slack as possible, but now that they were nearly out the door, Steve had suddenly turned all over-protective and, frankly, Bucky had had enough.

“Okay, okay,” Steve answered, sounding anything but okay. “I just want this to go well.”

Loki stepped forward and put his hands on Steve’s chest. “We have our devices,” he said calmly. “We are going no further than the town. I am not concerned, and you should not be, either.”

Steve raised his own hand and stroked Loki’s cheek. “I know, I’m just… feeling responsible, you know?”

“I do know,” Loki confirmed. “It is one of your qualities I find most endearing. But our dear James has put a good deal of care into his plans for this evening, and your fretting is making him anxious.”

“It is not,” Bucky muttered unconvincingly, but Steve did noticeably relax.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Steve said, then more formally, “I order you to follow the charts and call if there are any complications.”

“I will,” Loki said, leaning into him and kissing him tenderly, then stepping back.

“I’ll text you as we go,” Bucky promised, giving Steve a kiss of his own, then taking Loki’s hand and leading him out the door.

Bucky had asked around town for the best place to take Loki to, and had decided on a nice, casual place that served both traditional Scandinavian fare and Angus beef steak. The hostess recognized them and escorted them to the upstairs dining room, which was less crowded and had cozy booths. A candle in the center of the table threw flickering shadows over the planes of Loki’s face.

“You look very beautiful tonight,” Bucky said smoothly. “I like how you braided your hair.”

Loki blushed, just a little, and Bucky smiled. “Thank you,” Loki said. “It is… a traditional style for when one is open to being courted.”

“Oh,” Bucky said. “I didn’t know.”

“No one does,” Loki said. “I was taught many centuries ago, and used it to trick many a lovestruck lad. Well… until I met one I didn’t wish to trick.”

Bucky nodded, sympathetic. “I remember you telling us…”

Loki shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said. “We should talk of lighter things.”

“Loki, it’s okay,” Bucky assured him. “I want to get to know all of what you are, and, of course, the people you loved are part of that. What was he like?”

Loki stared a moment, then seemed to gather himself. “He was… not like the other men in his village. At that time I had had enough of Thor and his friends, and of Odin, always feasting and fighting and making a great show of power for their worshippers. I decided to go far away, to play some tricks where there would be no one to punish me or humiliate me. I found myself in a little village near a barren coast. The people there rarely saw outsiders, so I took the form of a young and comely lass to fool them into taking me in out of pity. And I did work mischief, on one boy after another as they sought to court me. But, soon, I realized there was no sport in it. The villagers really were just kind, caring for what they thought was a wayward stranger. It wasn’t like in Asgard, where I was exposing ego and foolishness with my tricks. I was simply being treated well. And then I met Tryg, and decided to allow him to court me, to see how far it would go.” Loki took a sip of the water that had been left for him on the table. “Better that I had never gone there,” he added quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said.

At that moment the server brought them two chilled glasses with akvavit (“compliments of the house”) and handed them menus, so they discussed the choices then placed their orders before returning to their conversation.

“What of you?” Loki said, his voice deceptively light. “Have you loved and lost, or was it only ever Steve for you?

Bucky covered an embarrassed grin with his hand. “Well, I dated a lot of girls in my day,” he said. “I liked dancing, and the ladies thought I was good-looking and charming. And, of course, I had no romantic interest in them at all, so I got the reputation for being a perfect gentleman, and even the nice girls would go out with me. But I never dated any of them more than once or twice, so the other fellas all thought I was a ladies’ man. It was a complicated web of lies I wove. But yeah, at the end of the day, I knew I’d love Stevie until the day I died.”

“He told me it was a dangerous time for you,” Loki said. “That you could not be fully honest about how you felt.”

“It’s true,” Bucky said. “We couldn’t even be honest with each other. We could only steal moments. I much prefer the future.” Bucky gave a little chuckle. “I used to read these science-fiction stories back then. Pulp rags. They predicted flying cars, and robots, and all kinds of things, but they never guessed how people would change.”

“In truth,” Loki agreed.

The server returned and took their orders (steak for Bucky, salmon for Loki) and Bucky reached across the table and took Loki’s hand. 

“Do you know what my favorite part of the future is?” he said.

Loki gave a knowing smile. “That Steve and I are in it?”

Bucky kissed the back of Loki’s fingers. “Exactly,” he said. “And I am so grateful, every day, that you let me be part of our family.” 

Loki blinked, confused. “Well, of course.”

“No, not ‘of course,’” Bucky said. “You were already in the family way when I came along. You had every right to tell me to hit the bricks.”

“I would not,” Loki said.

“Well, I know that now,” Bucky agreed, “but you could have, and I wouldn’t have argued.”

Loki squeezed Bucky’s hands and smiled again. “When you first came back, you were not in much condition to assert yourself at all,” Loki reminded him. “But still, I could see the sort of man you were, what you would be when you healed.”

“I appreciate that,” Bucky said.

“You will be a good father, too,” Loki went on. “You already are to Sarah and Valdr.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said. “I never expected any of this, never thought I’d have Stevie and a family and a home. And for you to be there, well, it’s everything I could ever want plus something I didn’t even know to wish for. It’s… You know, sometimes when I woke up in the tower in New York, before I remembered where I was, I thought I might have died and somehow gone to heaven, it was so bright and warm and soft in that bed. But now, I really feel like I found heaven on earth. I’m safe, and I have people around me to love, and who love me back. It’s perfect. Better than perfect.”

Loki had lowered his gaze while Bucky talked, and gone a shade of pink Bucky found oddly adorable, though he’d never say so. 

“I thank you for that,” Loki said quietly. “All my life, I was in competition with my brother, and my path was clearly marked. Then, all that was torn away, and I saw but two possibilities: Endure servitude and torment until a master killed me, or somehow escape and spend the rest of my life running. But then my brother and Steve found a third path for me. And for Steve to be so careful in looking after me, to allow me to heal, and then have little ones, it was indeed a gift.

“It was fated that I fall in love with Steve,” Loki continued. “The Norns chose him for me, and set our paths thus, and though it was not an easy journey for either of us, I am grateful. But you, I chose you for us both, and am all the happier for it.”

Bucky smiled softly. “That’s a lovely thought,” he said. 

“I speak the truth,” Loki said earnestly. “The Norns exist. I have met with them.”

Bucky laughed. “It is a magical world you live in, Loki,” he said, and Loki scoffed.

“You and Steve both,” he said. “You would rather put your faith in a hidden god you have never seen than ones you know to exist.”

“Well, I can’t speak for Steve,” Bucky said, “but I don’t believe in Him, either.”

“You don’t?”

“Loki, after seeing all the horrible things people do to each other, I’m pretty convinced we’re on our own,” Bucky said.

“Oh.” Loki seemed at a loss, but luckily the server arrived to present their meals, and they transitioned over to small talk about the food.

“So, what do you like to do when you go on a date,” Bucky asked when they were about halfway through. 

Loki chewed a mouthful of roasted beet thoughtfully. “I don’t believe I’ve ever had a ‘date’ as I understand they are done here,” he said finally. “Tryg took me into his family, to protect me and care for me, and we were keeping one another’s company almost at once, but the harsh clime there left little time for frivolities. Courting mostly consisted of seeing I was kept well-fed and clothed. 

“As one of the royal family of Asgard, I was occasionally expected to escort one noble daughter or another on certain formal occasions, but Odin never entertained the idea of a formal courtship, and I was uninterested. I had various trysts, of course, but there was little in the way of public socializing.”

“What kind of trysts are we talking about?” Bucky said. “Any of the old mythology get it right?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “What have you read?”

Now it was Bucky who felt his face go warm, as he realized this may not be the best topic of conversation. “Oh, well, you know,” he mumbled, and Loki leaned towards him. 

“No, tell me,” Loki said.

Bucky hesitated. “Um… there was… a horse…” he managed, and Loki rolled his eyes.

“Ah, yes. My first disgrace,” he said. “I’m not surprised that was the tale that endured.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said. “I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

“No, it’s alright,” Loki said. “It’s true. His name was Svadilfari, and though he wore the form of a great stallion, he was a powerful wizard and shape-shifter. Of course, I was young and foolish, and completely overestimated my own skill and cleverness. I tricked him and lured him away in the form of a mare, but Svadilfari was swifter and stronger than I, and far more powerful. He caught me, and took me, and was able to bind my magic so I could not change back until I gave birth to our child, Sleipnir, who was born in the form of an eight-legged foal. Only then did Svadilfari release me, and leave me in the far wastes of Asgard.

“It took weeks to make my way back to Odin and the rest. This was before I could teleport, or use much magic at all, really, so I had to walk the whole long way, Sleipnir right behind me. Most of the time I had to return to the form of a mare, as there was little but grass to eat, and my child still required milk. 

“When I finally returned home I went to my mother, exhausted and worn thin, and looking for just a little care after my ordeal, but she called at once for Odin, who banished me to my rooms, trying to conceal what had happened to me, and took Sleipnir to the royal stables. Of course, his plan did not work, and within days all of Asgard was telling the tale of Loki and his bestial lover and child, as though that was my choice.” Loki sighed and shook his head.

“I protected them,” Loki said, bitterness tinging his words even after so long. “Odin got what he wanted because I lured Svadilfari away, and then he took Sleipnir to his mount, as he was born of magic and was stronger and swifter than even the steeds of Asgard, was able to run on water or even air. But was I given gratitude? No, of course not. It was only a story oft retold to remind me of my foolishness.”

“What happened to Sleipnir?” Bucky asked after a moment, and Loki’s expression softened.

“Do you know,” Loki said, “that after every time I’ve heard this tale recounted, you are the first who cared to ask that question?”

“He was your child,” Bucky said. “Of course I care.”

Loki smiled at Bucky, then leaned closer, lowering his voice. “In truth, Sleipnir was also a shape-shifter, though like his father he preferred to keep to his animal shape. I spent as much time with him as I could, teaching him, caring for him. And when I took the throne during Thor’s banishment, the first thing I did was to secretly help him leave Asgard forever.” Loki sighed sadly. “I have not seen him since.”

“Is he still alive?”

“I know not,” Loki said. “I hope so. But now, let me tell you better stories. Let me tell you of my wives…”

+++

By the time they left to walk home, the restaurant manager had sent three more rounds of akvavit and two servings of skolebrød, so they were both very full and just a little pleasantly mellow. It was a clear, warm night, and the gibbous moon reflected yellow light off the fjord below the road. Loki’s slender hand was tucked securely in Bucky’s strong fist as they walked side-by-side, and Bucky found himself staring at Loki’s profile, softened by the moonlight. 

The road took a turn, following the contour of the land, and just off the shoulder was a large flat boulder sheltered by the trees, a place they often stopped during walks when the children wanted a rest. Bucky led Loki there now and they perched on the edge of the stone, watching the stars twinkle above. 

“Do you know how to dance, Loki,” Bucky asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“Midgardian dancing?” Loki said eagerly. “Yes, Stark created charts for me some time ago.”

“Not that noise he listens to,” Bucky scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I mean slow dancing.” He leaned closer, draping his arm over Loki’s shoulders, then cupping Loki’s jaw in his metal hand, tipping the demigod’s face towards his. “When you take your baby in your arms, and hold him close, and just…”

Bucky’s phone started playing music, a slinky trumpet line, and Bucky set it down on the boulder as he pulled Loki smoothly to his feet. He wound his left arm around Loki’s waist and took Loki’s hand in his, and even though the alien stood a few inches taller, Bucky found some way to fold him in his arms, to ease Loki’s head onto his shoulder, and sing along softly into his ear: “That old black magic has me in its spell, that old black magic that you weave so well. Icy fingers up and down my spine, the same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine…”

+++

They entered the house whispering and tip-toeing, and found Steve pretending to doze on the lounge chair, a biography of Alan Shepherd open across his lap. He “awoke” when Bucky and Loki came in and settled into the couch across from him. “How’d it go?” he said.

Bucky and Loki turned to one another and smiled. “I’m pretty satisfied,” Bucky said fondly. 

“Indeed,” Loki agreed.

Steve sat forward, settling his book aside. “You doing okay, Loki?” he asked. “Think you have enough slack built up or should I..?”

“Just the two commands we discussed, I think,” Loki said quickly, and Steve nodded.

“Okay,” he said. “Loki, I command you to heal whatever Bucky needs to be healed to allow him to father children.”

Loki reached out and laid a palm over Bucky’s cock, curling his fingers underneath, and Bucky felt heat vibrate through his abdomen and groin. He gasped at the intensity of the sensation, and then it was over, and Loki was bent forward, panting, as though he’d just run a sprint.

Steve was beside him in an instant, stroking his back and hair. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he murmured. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” said Loki. “Just… I need a moment.”

Bucky was suddenly aware that Loki’s magic had not only apparently reversed whatever sterilization procedure HYDRA had performed, it had also aroused him to the point where he was uncomfortably constrained inside his clothes. He did his best to ignore it, but Loki glanced over and immediately saw his predicament. The alien gave him a wicked smile. “Perhaps we should not take a moment,” he said, his voice low and dark. 

“Loki, God…” Bucky moaned, and Loki grinned even more. 

“Found your faith at last,” he murmured, and Bucky went impossibly harder.

“You better go up,” Steve said a little breathlessly, then he leaned close to Loki’s ear and said, “whatever it is you do to prevent having more kids, I order you to undo it.”

Loki laid one hand on his abdomen, then stood a moment later. “You could join us,” he said, but Steve shook his head.

“Unbelievably tempting,” he said, smiling fondly at them both, “but this is your night. I’ll see you in the morning.”

And they both kissed him before they climbed the stairs.

+++

“This is weird without Steve here,” Bucky said as he lifted Loki’s tunic up over his head and off.

“Yes, I agree,’ Loki said, loosening and removing Bucky’s tie and beginning to undo buttons.

“Still, it was nice talking tonight,” Bucky went on, easing Loki onto the bed and tugging at the waistband of his leggings.

“Indeed,” Loki added, smiling, and unbuckling Bucky’s belt. “I liked dancing with you, too.”

“Yeah?” Bucky toed off his shoes and dropped his trousers. “I’m glad. Really. I wasn’t sure how it would go. I only ever danced with da—ladies before.”

“It was very… intimate,” Loki said, reclining back onto their fur throw.

“Glad you thought so,” Bucky said, draping himself over top of Loki and pressing a kiss to his throat.

“I would be most amenable to doing it again,” Loki murmured between small gasps.

“The whole thing,” Bucky agreed, then he licked over the bruise he’d made on Loki’s skin, drawing a stuttered moan from him. “Get Anetka to look after the kids, do some grown-up things once in awhile.” He ground his cock against Loki’s, and the demigod made a drawn-out sigh as he hardened.

“We shall need the respite, no doubt,” Loki opined, beginning to roll his hips gently. “With three little ones in the house.”

“Or more,” Bucky laughed. “We had twins once already.”

“Norns forbid,” Loki said seriously, taking Bucky’s hips and urging him to enter him.

“Hold on,” Bucky said, grabbing a pillow and sliding it under Loki’s hips. “I read online this will help increase our chances.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary in my case,” Loki began, then broke off with a quick intake of breath as Bucky began to press inside him. 

“You get caught easy?”

“Yes. Sometimes it is not always convenient.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured against his ear, starting to rock into Loki while the alien began to pant excitedly. “Let’s make a baby.”

+++

For whatever reason, Loki’s pregnancy with Bucky’s child was somewhat more difficult than it had been with Sarah and Valdr, and more often than not Loki woke needing to sprint for the bathroom and expel the contents of his stomach. Steve did what he could, ordering him firmly to rest and drink peppermint tea, but he could tell Loki was not comfortable.

Word got out among his followers, leading to offers of food or drink they thought might be helpful, and Thor even brought him draughts from the Asgardian royal midwife, but nothing seemed to help. 

Loki also had other difficulties. He was achey, and sensitive to touch, and the heat of the summer only increased the problem. His digestion was irregular, and even the smell of some foods made his stomach turn. All of this contributed to what was becoming an increasingly short temper and foul mood, even with the twins. 

One particularly bad morning, when Loki was under Steve’s orders to stay in bed with the hope that such specific instruction would ease the binding even without activity, and Bucky kept running up cold compresses to offer what relief they could, a knock came at the door. Steve answered to find a woman he had never seen before. He would have noticed her, he was sure, as almost everything about her was in marked contrast to most of their Norwegian neighbors. 

Her skin was a deep brown that seemed to glow from within, and her black hair was braided with cowrie shells that circled her head like a crown. Her eyes were a startlingly vibrant shade of blue-green that exactly matched the dress that flowed from her shoulders to her ankles. 

“I have been summoned to help the one they call Loki,” she said, and her voice was like warm honey.

“Summoned by whom?” Steve asked.

She smiled, and her teeth were blindingly white. “One of his worshippers,” she said. “He is not the only old god they pray to.”

And as this made as much sense as anything in his life these days, Steve stepped aside and let her in, then ushered her to the bedroom.

Loki lay curled on his side, clutching a pillow against his stomach while Bucky sat beside him, stroking his back. “He’s run out what leeway he had,” Bucky said, barely glancing up. “He hasn’t been able to talk. Who’s this?”

“A healer,” the woman said, and she went to Loki and laid a hand on his side. “Oh, cousin,” she said sympathetically, “this baby is making such demands on you.” She looked from Bucky to Steve. “I will give you herbs to brew into tea for him,” she said, “but it is the heat that is the main concern.”

“Yes, that’s what we figured,” Steve said.

“We’ve been giving him ice packs for his head,” Bucky confirmed.

“We need more extreme treatment,” the woman said. “He will need ice baths each night until the weather turns.” 

“But… the baby,” Bucky said, a little helpless.

“It is the baby that is making the demands on his body,” she said gently, starting to stroke Loki’s hair. “Loki’s heritage is presenting strongly in the little one, and now cold is needed.” 

Loki looked up at her, his eyes clouded and confused. The woman pulled a slim mobile phone from her pocket. “I will have ice brought here,” she said. “It won’t take long.”

+++

It didn’t.

A follower of Loki’s named Markus, who also ran a catering business in Utne, called in a favor from a vendor, and had ten kilos of ice delivered within an hour, with an arrangement for a daily evening delivery until further notice. Steve and Bucky filled the bathtub with ice water, undressed Loki carefully, and Steve gently carried him in and set him in the water. Though the cold was shocking to Steve, Loki gave a groan of relief that was almost ecstatic, sinking back until only his face was above water.

Steve gave him orders to care for himself, then rejoin them when he was feeling better, and left Loki sighing happily to himself in the bath. 

“How did you know?” Steve asked the woman when he found her showing Bucky how to prepare tea from dried leaves wrapped in a square of muslin. 

“I am the patroness of pregnancy and childbirth,” she said, “especially difficult and complicated pregnancy. And bearing a child in bondage is always difficult. Still, I will help him as much as I can. The cold should ease his pain immensely, and nightly ice baths will be very helpful until the problems pass.”

“I’m grateful,” Steve said sincerely. 

“I am, too,” Bucky said. “I’m sorry I did this to him.”

“It is always a risk when a god couples with a mortal,” she said. “It was Loki who dared to take that risk. But this shall pass. It shall be worth it when the child comes into the world.”

“Thank you,” Steve said.

“Well, I shall take my leave now,” she said. “But I will return from moon to moon to see he is well.”

“We owe you,” Bucky said. “A lot.”

“Before you go,” Steve said, “you didn’t tell us. What should we call you?”

“No one remembers,” she called as she left. “Even I have forgotten.”

+++

True to her word, the woman returned every week or two to monitor Loki’s progress. The ice baths gave him considerable ease, to Bucky and Steve’s relief, and she brought herbs to brew into teas to settle his stomach, salves to rub over his swelling abdomen, and tiny charms to place around the bedroom to aid his sleep. Bucky brought Loki ice cream and frozen strawberries to hold on his mouth and cool his head during the day. And each night after his bath, Bucky massaged Loki’s feet with peppermint oil to cool them, too.

Then autumn came, and the weather turned, and a raw, icy wind blew in from the sea, and just like that, Loki’s symptoms were gone.

The woman continued to come and check on him, to listen to his belly and lay on her hands, and she declared his child healthy and strong. Bucky continued to fret, even long after Loki was perfectly well, entreating Loki to stay off his feet and offering to fetch favorite foods or rub his back. And Loki, in considerably better humor, let himself be doted on.

+++

Winter, as it always seemed to, snuck up on them. The first snowstorms were slow and gentle, a soft blanket on the earth that invited snow angels and catching flakes on their tongues. Then, heavier falls, wetter snow, made for snowmen and snowball fights. But by the solstice, it came hammering down, shaking their wooden walls and howling through the cracks in the windows and doors. Even the twins hid from it, cuddled against Steve and Bucky’s warmth. Only Loki braved those blizzards, wading into heavy drifts and shaking handfuls of flakes through his black hair.

+++

Every night when the three men finally turned in, Steve and Bucky bundled under blankets, and Loki sprawled atop to seek the cool night air, Steve made Loki promise to wake them if the baby started coming. He stopped just short of an order, but was firm, nonetheless, and though the demigod rolled his eyes and crossed his heart, Steve still feared a repeat of the terrifying night the twins were born.

Instead, the alert came in the form of a midnight phone call.

Steve fumbled for his phone and thumbed it on. In the dim, blue light he saw Loki pacing slowly at the foot of the bed, his hands pressed to the small of his back. 

“Midwife calling,” came the healer’s voice, loud in the silent room, and Loki looked over sharply. “I love that show,” the healer chuckled, then went on, “I’m calling to let you know I’m on my way. Get some towels and a basin with warm water ready, and tell Loki to stay on his feet as long as he can. It might be quite a long night and the more help he gets from gravity, the better. I’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks,” Steve said blearily, and rang off.

“How did she know?” Bucky mumbled, not moving. 

“If she is truly a patroness of childbirth, she would have her ways,” Loki said. 

Bucky rolled over and sat up. “Are you okay?” he asked Loki.

“Yes,” Loki said, still pacing. “It is not too bad yet. It may actually be some time before the little one arrives.”

“Can we do anything?” Steve asked, getting to his feet and reaching for his bathrobe.

Loki took a deep breath and blew it out through pursed lips. “No. It just has to come in its time.”

Bucky swung his feet over to the floor and stood. “I’ll get some towels from the linen closet.”

“I’ll fill a basin with hot water,” Steve said, crossing to the bathroom.

“And then we shall all wait,” Loki said, rubbing a hand over the globe of his belly.

+++

The healer – now midwife – arrived in her faded blue Renault Kangoo and directed Steve to unload a piece of furniture and carry it upstairs. It was a sort of chair, but with extensions that almost made it look as though a cartoonist had drawn arms and legs on a reclining chaise so as to make it seem as though the chair itself was leaning back with its feet up. Steve hoisted it awkwardly to the bedroom.

“I normally would have set this up a few days ago,” the woman explained, “but I knew one of you boys could handle it without help. It will make things much easier for Loki and the baby.” She changed a few adjustments on the chair then turned to Loki.

“You should start feeling deeper pressure soon,” she said. “We need to get you comfortable.”

“Comfortable seems rather ambitious just now,” Loki said, beginning to take huffing breaths, but at the woman’s urging, he stripped from the waist down, sat in the chair, and braced his feet on the footrests.

Steve pulled the fur throw off the bed and arranged it around Loki’s back and shoulders, then he and Bucky took their places on either side of him. 

“Are you able to do the spell we discussed?” Steve murmured.

“I think so,” Loki gasped.

“Okay, do it if you can,” Steve said, and they all felt the tingle of magic move through the room.

“What was that?” the woman demanded, suddenly suspicious.

“Sound dampening spell,” Steve explained. “So Loki can yell if he needs to without waking the twins.”

“A good idea,” she said. “How well does it work?”

Loki threw out one flailing hand and gripped Bucky’s shoulder, then shouted out in pain. 

“We’ll see,” Bucky said grimly.

+++

If Steve had thought the birth of Sarah and Valdr had been endless and harrowing, he was completely horrified by how their third child was coming into the world. Loki’s labor went on most of the night, Loki screaming and moaning and crying like a child. He called on Frigga, at one point, clearly delirious, and he clung to Steve or Bucky with shaking hands, sobbing that he was useless and would die before he could birth his child.

Through it all, the midwife spoke softly and reassuringly, calming Loki through his pain, until finally she was bundling a screaming azure baby into a flannel blanket. “It’s a healthy baby boy,” she said, passing him into Loki’s arms. 

Steve lifted Loki and the baby together and settled them into the bed. All of them were weeping with happiness and relief. 

Bucky crawled into the bed alongside Loki and gazed wonderingly at the squalling infant as Loki tried to encourage him to nurse. 

“Afi,” Bucky whispered, speaking the name he and Loki had chosen like a prayer. 

“Thank you so much,” Steve said to the midwife. “I don’t know how we would have done it without you.”

“You’d have managed,” she said, “but I’m glad I was here for him.” She pointed to her chair. “Now carry that down for me. I should be on my way.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said, smiling, and he saw her to her car, carefully maneuvering the cumbersome piece of furniture into the back as she directed, when he heard Thor’s voice calling from the road.

“Friend Steven! I hear a new little one has arrived,” he boomed, coming closer. “And your midwife is still here. Most outstanding luck! I have a gift for her.”

“That is not necessary, Thunderer,” the midwife said. “I attended at the entreaty of my own petitioner, a worshipper of your brother…”

“You misunderstand me,” Thor said. “I pursued a quest to give you back what was lost.”

“What..?”

And Thor leaned close, cupped his hand, and whispered into her ear. 

She leaned back with a triumphant laugh. “You are truly Odin’s son!” she declared. “I cannot believe you have been so generous. My name! You have found my name!” And she raised her hands up above her head. The clouds over her swirled and glowed, and a shower of blue sparks fell over her. Her hair broke free of its braids, falling into a soft halo around her face, and the cowry shells ignited into golden stars. Her simple blue shift was transformed into glittering silver cloth that seemed to billow and wave in an unseen wind, and her skin shone as though holding its own, inner light.

But her eyes were most transformed, becoming a vivid electric blue so dazzlingly bright Steve couldn’t look at her directly. She laughed again and waved one arm over her vehicle, transforming it into a silver chariot drawn by two tall creatures that were something like horses, but were definitely _not._

“I thank you, Thor, son of Odin,” she said, and her voice was like the crashing of waves on the shore. Steve only just managed not to cover his ears from the shock. 

“After the relief you brought to my brother, and his little one within him,” Thor said, “it was the least I could do, Lady of the Sea.”

“And you have my gratitude as well,” Steve said. “All of us, really. If we’d had to do that alone…”

“I understand, Captain Rogers,” she said, modulating her voice for mortal ears. “I’m glad I was called for him, truly. And now I am off. There is much I must attend to.” And she stepped into the chariot. The creatures charged forward, ascending almost at once into the sky as though there were a road built across the air. 

Thor laughed and clapped Steve on the shoulder, almost knocking him back into the snow. “Let us go to my brother,” Thor said. “I must welcome my niephling.”

Steve chucked back, still a little dazed by everything, and they entered the house. Thor removed his fur cloak and draped it over the newel post, and Steve saw he was carrying a basket underneath, stuffed full of gifts. They climbed the stairs to the bedroom and found Bucky sitting at the foot of the bed, cradling Afi. Loki stood by the cradle they had brought in, but when Steve and Thor entered, he looked up guiltily then turned away.

Steve turned to Bucky who gave him a look that was half-exasperated and half-helpless. Steve crossed to Loki and put his hands on Loki’s arms. The alien hung his head, looking profoundly ashamed.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” Steve murmured in Loki’s ear. “The midwife said he was healthy. He’s a nice, big baby…” Loki scoffed softly at this, for some reason, but Steve went on, “can you please tell us what’s wrong?”

Loki covered his face with his hands for a moment, then looked back at Steve. “The baby,” he began. “He takes too much after the Jotun in me.”

Steve tried to take Loki in his arms. “He’s beautiful, Loki,” he said. “Just like Sarah and Valdr. That they’re all different shades just makes them more beautiful.”

“No,” Loki said. “He is like me, male and female together. Freakish, hideous…”

Steve, Bucky, and even Thor all began protesting this together, and Loki covered his face again. 

“Loki,” Steve said gently when everyone had quieted. “He is what he is. He is the child of a god. An actual ancient god. We’ve read the stories. We know what that means. He could have a glorious and heroic destiny, he could slay dragons and found nations. Or he could just be safe and happy and loved with all of us. And that’s okay.”

By the time Steve finished, Loki had allowed himself to be taken into Steve’s arms, and was sobbing openly, wiping fat tears away from his cheeks. “My beloved,” Loki whispered. “You honor me, as always.”

“Well,” Steve said, at a loss for words, now.

In Bucky’s arms, Afi began to squirm, and Thor came further into the room and reached out towards them.

“Friend James,” Thor said, “may I give your child my blessing?”

“Yes, please,” Bucky said, lifting the fussing infant into Thor’s hands.

“He is a nice, big baby!” Thor chuckled, and Afi immediately quieted and gazed up at the thunder god’s face.

 _Another Uncle Thor fan in the making,_ thought Steve.

Loki pulled away and joined his brother, gently smoothing Afi’s hair back from his forehead. Thor tickled the baby’s chin, and Afi grabbed Thor’s finger and held tight.

“So quick. And strong,” Thor said. “Steven speaks true, he is destined for glorious adventure.”

“If that is what he desires,” Loki demurred.

“May the Norns choose for you,” Thor said solemnly, “a long life, a glorious destiny, and a heroic death, when you feast in Valhalla forever.”

“Thank you,” Loki said sincerely, then started as Thor put his hand on the side of Loki’s face and brought their foreheads together. “Thor, what are..?” Loki began, but Thor shushed him gently. 

“Loki, brother,” Thor said softly. “I know carrying and birthing this little one has been most difficult for you. Perhaps it is the binding on you, or just the way of nature sometimes, but I am so proud of you. You have brought another child to your family.”

“It’s not like I had much choice,” Loki muttered, but Steve could hear the tenderness behind it. 

“I love you, brother,” Thor said. “You have made a fine life for yourself, and I am so glad.”

“Such sentiment,” Loki scoffed, but there were tears in his voice, too.

Thor stood back, and placed Afi back in Loki’s arms. “You must rest now, brother. I shall look after Sarah and Valdr, and bring them to see the new little one.”

“Thank you, Thor,” Loki said, his voice breaking just a little, and then he did sit back on the bed.

Steve took Afi and sat beside him, and Bucky urged him down and stroked his hair until he stilled. 

“How are you doing?” Steve asked Bucky after a few minutes.

“Better,” Bucky allowed, then added, “but Jesus, that was terrifying. I feel like I never want to have sex again if that’s the possible result.”

“Coward,” Loki murmured, half-asleep, and Steve chuckled.

“To be honest, though,” Bucky said after a few more minutes silence, “I still can’t really believe it. I mean, you know how it was. A family? Kids? Not for guys like me. But now I have you, and Loki, and the kids, and I love you all so much I can’t even tell you.” He fell quiet again and tried to surreptitiously dash a tear from his cheek, then reached to stroke a finger down Afi’s face. “Jesus, Stevie, he’s so goddamn beautiful,” he said, voice breaking.

“He really is,” Steve agreed.

Still half-asleep, Loki laid his arm across Bucky’s lap and said, “I love you, too,” before his breathing evened out into sleep.

+++

“Give us another fifteen minutes or so,” Steve told the server at the restaurant he now thought of as “Bucky’s place.”

The server smiled knowingly. “Of course, sir,” she said.

“I’m sorry we’ve kind of taken over your second floor,” Steve went on. “It’s just…”

The sever waved his apology away. “Please, don’t give it another thought,” she said. “We’re never busy on Monday nights, and the Sky-Treader brings so many blessings to our town, it’s really the least we could do.”

 _Of course,_ thought Steve. _The church of Loki opens another door._

He thanked the server again and climbed the stairs. The upstairs room was empty except for Loki and Bucky, so Steve stood and watched them for a moment. He was almost jealous of the way they could be casually affectionate with one another in a way the collar would not allow Loki to be with Steve, but he was so grateful they could find this happiness with each other that it never went all the way to envy.

Loki sat astride Bucky’s lap, their faces nearly touching as they talked and laughed quietly. Loki’s fingertips hovered close, occasionally touching Bucky’s jaw or cheekbones, while Bucky was more forward, his hands full of Loki’s rounded backside. As Steve watched, Bucky said something that made Loki laugh, then he squeezed the demigod’s ass and Loki leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. Steve cleared his throat as he entered the room and they both gave him heated looks. 

“Don’t let me interrupt,” Steve said. 

“I was kind of hoping you’d join us,” Bucky said.

“I really think it would be straining our host’s hospitality if I did what I wanted to,” Steve admitted, “but if you wanted to take this home…”

The speed with which the two of them sprang out of their chairs, grabbed their coats, tucked payment under the edge of a plate, and hustled Steve down the stairs and out to the car was just a little astonishing, and they even managed to keep their hands to themselves when they arrived back at their house, thanked Anetka for babysitting and sent her home. 

“Loki, sound suppression,” Steve ordered when they were in the bedroom, and no sooner had Loki’s spell rippled over them than Loki was yelping as Bucky tackled him onto the bed, then laughing as they pulled at one another’s clothes. 

“You couldn’t even wait five minutes?” Steve grumbled as he walked closer to the bed, undoing the buttons at his cuffs, but then Bucky was using his enhanced speed and strength to pull Steve onto the bed, and then between them. They kissed, and laughed, removing and then discarding their clothes into heaps on the floor, and then Steve felt like he was floating, flying, carried away as they caressed him, embraced him, and took him with them into ecstasy.

+++

Epilogue/Preview

Steve felt Loki rise from their bed in the morning, compelled partly by the binding collar and partly by the needs of their children, but he wished, not for the first time, that the three of them could linger in the sleep-warmed bed and steal a few kisses, a few touches, before they had to rise.

Steve followed a few minutes later. He’d always been an early riser, another trait the serum seemed to reinforce, but Bucky, more of what they’d call a “night person” these days, hid under the covers from the morning until compelled by the activity around him. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips, then Loki’s, on his way into the shower.

A short while later, they were gathered, with the children, around the breakfast table, when MAMA, their Tony-designed household computer, indicated an incoming call. With a quick glance around the table to make sure everyone was presentable for a video call, Steve swallowed a mouthful of toast and said, “connect.”

A holographic screen opened to show Tony himself in his office, his hair pulled in all directions as though he’d spent the last few hours running his hands through it. “Hey, Cap,” he said tiredly. “Bucky, Loki… assorted Smurfs.”

“Tony, where are you?” Steve said. “What time is it?”

“Uh, about 2:30,” Tony said. “It’s fine. I’m going to bed right after this. It’s Peter Parker’s fault.”

Steve frowned. “Your protégé?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Could you not call him that? Jesus, it just sounds… creepy. I’m just looking out for him, alright?”

“What happened?” Steve said. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Tony said. “I just… I was going to kind of… have a big debut for him in the press today…”

“Aw, Tony, no,” Steve said. “He’s just a kid.”

“Not him!” Tony said, mildly affronted. “I wasn’t going to out his secret identity. I meant Spider-Man. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Kid backed out at the last minute, left me facing a roomful of reporters, I kind of panicked.”

Steve blinked, knowing Tony’s tendency to lose his filter (such as it was) in front of a crowd.

“Anyway, I wanted to tell you myself before you heard it on the news,” Tony went on.

“Tony, what did you do?”

Tony blushed, then gave a grin Steve could only describe as sappy.

“I proposed.”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that’s the next story. I’m writing it now. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
